


Late!

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: A shocking discovery Unexpected pregnancy, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: An idea that has been playing in my head for awhile. What if, just before Bree and Roger came through, Claire finds herself pregnant?I have not read as much OL fanfic I would like. So if anyone else has done a similar story, be assured, I am not aware of it. I don't intend to copy anyone in anyway.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 207
Kudos: 123





	1. A Discovery

She thought about it. Seriously thought about it. Why didn’t she? Because the idea was so remote. It grew more remote with her age. Now. Well now. Now it seemed the most absurd of jokes. 

It hadn't entered her mind at first. The joy of finding him alive. The insanity of the whole Leery situation. Young Ian and all the craziness of his abduction. The shipwreck. Well, she has had good reason not to pay attention to more then the basic of care for herself. 

But now. Now with the situation of daily living settled, she has time to confront what has been in the back of her mind for over a month now. She stands in their bedroom in the Great House, naked in front of a full mirror. She runs her hands over her breast, testing their heft. She then runs them down to her pubic. The small swelling is hardly noticeable. Hardly. 

“And I am a bloody surgeon!”

“Aye. And quite a fetching one. What are you doing Sassanech? Waiting for me.”

“Yes. Yes I am.” She turns to face him. “Look at me Jamie. Can you see?”

“You are beautiful. Have a bit of weight on ye. Nice. Like a fattened hen.”

“Fat!” she has a note of hysteria in her voice. “I am not fat. Christ Jamie, I am fifty. Fifty! You know that.”

“Aye.” He gives her a side eye. He was missing something obvious. “Aye. I ken that.”

“Fifty. The risks are immense.”

“What risk? Claire I am not following.” She walks up to him and takes his hand, placing it on her lower abdomen. 

“Feel that? “ He does. He feels what he felt right before he sent her away that fateful day. The only way he had to touch his daughter. 

“O Dhai!”

“Grand response. I am fifty and pregnant.” She then burst into tears.


	2. Pregnant!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser's react.

“Pr~ pregnant!” he fell onto the bed, his face loosing all color. 

“Yes. Pregnant. In the family way. Expecting. Have a bun in the oven. Knocked up. However you wish to say it.” Her shock and fear made it come out harder then expected. He just continues to stare at her. She pulls a shift on and sits beside him on the bed. “I am sorry. I am just..”

“Aye. Me too. I dinna think.. I thought us both to old.”

“Your not. Men can make babies as long as they can achieve an erection. For women it is for as long as they are ovulating. Releasing ovum’s, eggs. I thought, well, I thought I was done with all that. When my courses stopped I thought. It depends on when her female relatives stopped. I have no idea. My mum didn't live long enough so.. I assumed. I was wrong. Now..”

“Now we have made a baby. Your age. It was dangerous with Brianna, with Faith, Claire what are the risks.?”

She could try to explain Down's Syndrome, spinal bifida, and all the other risks brought on by her age but, he wasn’t asking about the baby, but her. She needn’t add extra worry on him. He wouldn’t be able to do a thing. 

“I know more know. Have had more training. I know what to eat and drink and what not to. We are settled. I will get lot's of fresh air and exercise. There are risks with every pregnancy and delivery but I can mitigate them some. We will have this child. It is far to late to stop it.”

“How far?” His hand comes out to cradle the small bump. A soft smile comes over his face.

“Three or four months. Having been pregnant twice before means I start to show earlier.”

“Aye. So I've five or six months to get this house finished. I promise you and our bairn will have a secure roof over your head.”

“I know Jamie. You have always provided well for me.”

“I always will. A bairn. A blessing. I ken you are scared Sassanech. So am I. But, this child we will raise together, on our own land. A blessing, eh?”

“That it is.”

“What do you need? Anything?”

“You to hold me, hold us, as I sleep.” He smiles and slips down to his own shirt. He joins her, cradling his wife and child in his arms. Prayers born of joy and fear flow through his head. Claire falls asleep doing the same.


	3. A Child and a Grandchild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus and Marsili return with and to a surprise. Brianna prepares for a trip.

Fergus and his wife Marsili have been out collecting tenants for the new Fraser's Ridge. They return a few months later with news of their own. They are in for a surprise.

“Mi’lady and Mi'lord, I've news on the tenants and my Marsili and I have news also.” He announces as he walks in. Jamie and Claire have been sitting in the Great Room. He stands at the entrance of his son and helps Claire to his feet. He smiles at the look on Fergus' face when he sees Claire.

“Mi’lady are you with bairn?”

“I am. It was quite a shock to Jamie and I to.”

“Congratulations! You are happy?”

“We are. A bit worried, eh but happy. A bairn is always a joy.”

“That it is. Well that is Marsili and I's news also. Come mi' cheri'.” She enters, her hand on her lower abdomen. “We are going to have a bairn too.”

“Mother Claire?” her eyes also get comically large.

“I know. It seems I am to be a mum again and a grandma at the same time.” The ladies come together in a hug. Fergus and Jamie grin at each other and wrap their arms around their shoulders. 

“Congratulations Fergus. You will be a wonderful da.”

“You already our and will be again.” The men get out whisky for themselves, and, after Claire’s warning, tea for their lasses, and impending parenthood is toasted before Fergus tells them about their coming tenants.

A few hundred years in the future

Brianna Ellen Randall Fraser is placing a letter to Roger on his desk. She is terrified but must do all she can to see her momma and birth father safe. Her hands shake as she places it. She then walks out. She travels towards the Stones and the past.


	4. It Is You Lass!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Bree meet. Will he tell her about her momma?

Brianna looks around in wonder. To actual be here, so far in the past that America isn't yet America. She is dressed in a dress fit for the time and her red hair is in a tight bun. She walks into the little town in North Carolina, that looks like something out of ‘Little House on the Prairie.’ 

Jamie is once again back in town. Claire, making a layette for both their coming bairn and their coming grandchild, needs more fabric. He doesn’t mind. How can he blessed with this growing family. Having his wife back was more of a blessing then he ever thought he would have. She, who brought news of their child, of Bree. Now a new child and grandchild. It is more then he can stand.

Bree enters the little shop. She figures that Fraser’s Ridge will need lot's of supplies and the shop owner will know where he can be found.

“Mr. Fraser I see you are needing more fabric.” 

“Aye, well my wife is doing a bit of sewing. Making clothes for the coming winter.”

“Tis good.”

Bree's ears picked up at the name Fraser. The man was a large red haired man. Could he be her birth father? She follows him out.

“Sir!” he turns and stares. She is doing the same. She sees herself in his face.

“Lass are you? You are. You are her lass.”

“I am. Brianna Ellen Randall Fraser. Your daughter.” He throws the packages into the wagon and opens his shaking arms. She steps into them and it is that easy. They are both crying. 

“Lord lass, Brianna,” and a chill goes down her spine as she hears her birth father says her name for the first time. “your mam is going too.”

“Momma! How is she?” He leads her to the wagon and helps her up. He debates. He could tell her but.. No Claire will wish to have this moment. 

“She is brawl and will be even better with you here. Brianna as incredibly happy as I am to see you, to hold you in my arms, my daughter. A miracle. Truly. But why are you here?”

As they head home, she explains. “So, I couldn’t let you and momma die in that house fire if I could prevent it.”

“I am so so glad you did. We will make sure it doesn’t happen. Well, look lass. Your heritage too. Fraser's Ridge.” They stop at the top of the hill and look down.


	5. Momna!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother and daughter are reunited. She finds out her news.

“Jamie, it is lovely.” She stares down at Fraser's Ridge in awe.

“Thank you. Brianna, what did you call Frank?” She turns to look at him, this man that helped make her, genetically shaping her into the person she know is. She answers the question he is really asking.

“What would you have me call you?” He smiles.

“Da, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Da, is it Gaelic?”

“Nae Brianna, just easier.”

“Da, is momma happy here. I know that she longed to be back with you. It was hard parting from her but I knew here, with you is where her heart was. So, is she?”

“She is. Very. I thank you for returning her to me.” 

“It is all I could do.” They have arrived and he helps her down. 

“Come lass.” He leads her into the Great House. “Claire, I've a surprise for you. A visitor.”

“Is it Marsili? She is to came so I can..” She enters the room and stops dead at the sight. “Bree!”

“Momma!” They are in each others arms with the next heartbeat. Both crying and trying to talk at the same time.

“How did?”

“I've news.” 

Finally they stop and pull away. That is when Bree sees the difference in her mother. 

“Bree, you must tell me all. What news? How is Roger? Does he know where you are? When?”

“I will but first, are you~ pregnant?”

“I am. It was quite the shock. I thought it just the ceasing of my cycle. But..”

“Pregnant?” She turns to Jamie,” Why didn’t you tell me da? I asked about her. This was kind of some big news.”

“Aye and hers to share. I didn't wish to take that moment from her.”

She turns back to her momma. “Wow. Okay are we happy or..?”

“We are happy but a bit..” She stops and turns back towards Jamie. “Will you give us a moment?”

“Aye. Christ lass is it good to meet you.” He gives her a quick hug, kisses Claire and slips out.

“Bree, I am happy. Truly. Just scared. This was not expected. You know the risks to the baby.”

“He doesn’t?”

“No, your da doesn’t.” She arches her brow. They can still talk without words. 

“I asked what to call him. He suggested.. But da doesn’t know?”

“No. Ge has concerns for me..”

“As I do.”

“But I can't burden him with things he wouldn’t fully understand.”

“You didn’t think to..”

“It was to late and I not sure I would have anyway. This is Jamie and I. A child we can raise together.”

“I get that but..”

“Bree what brings you here? Not that I am not ecstatic to see you.”

She explains about Roger finding news of the fire. “I couldn’t if I could save you.”

“My love.” She pulls her towards her in tears. 

“Roger knows. I left a note. I didn’t plan to stay this long but, now I must. To see you safely delivered. I have asked for a little sister after all.” Claire laughs. 

“I am so glad. I need to tell you about Fergus and Marsili. About Faith.” She looks quizzically at her. 

“Faith would have been your big sister. She was born in Paris before the Raising. Early. To early. Was born still. I held her. Said goodbye.”

“Oh momma!”

“Fergus is older then you. A big brother. Not of our bodies but our hearts. He was an orphan in Paris. We adopted him. His wife Marsili is your da's step-daughter.”

“What?”

“From a second marriage. It is complicated. We will get to it all. Marsili is also pregnant.”

“You are going to be a grandma with a new baby.” 

“So it would seem. We have a lot to catch up on. I need to teach you a bit about midwifery. But first you must be famished. Come, let's find your da and eat.”

“Yes please.” They are laughing as they go in search of him.


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Bree start to get to know each other around the dinner table.

“So da, you married someone after momma and now her daughter is married to my adopted brother.” 

He shoots a look to Claire. The sit around the smaller table in the kitchen so they can all be close. 

“Well, she must know her family. I told her about Faith also.” His hand comes out to cover hers. Bree's does the same on the other side. She links them together and then Jamie takes Bree's. Claire feels tear pull in her throat. The three of them linked together is amazing.

“So you are staying lass?”

“I am. At least until momma has the baby. I have to see her safely delivered and see if I get the baby sister I spent my childhood asking for.” They all laugh at that.

“I will teach her some midwifery. So she can help.”

“I hadn’t even thought of that. Who would deliver the bairn.”

“Grand job da. I know momma is good but, I don’t think she could deliver her own baby.”

“No,” a weak laugh, “ I couldn’t. I was going to see if Marsili… she has a find hand but with her also being pregnant now..”

“It is very fine you are here Brianna.” Jamie adds.

“Well, when I came I wasn't expecting.. Well, her to be expecting. I wanted to meet you. The man who gave me my fiery hair and personality. To see if you are real. To see momma again. To make sure she was happy and settled. To warn you both. Just a few weeks. That is what I told Roger.”

“And who is Roger then?”

“Remember darling, me telling you of the historian who helped me find you?”

“Aye. This Roger?”

“Mackenzie da. His last name is Mackenzie.”

“Mackenzie, a Scott then?” He sounds relieved about that. 

“Yes da, though not as Scottish as you. But yes, he hails from Scotland. We are kinda dating.”

“Courting then?”

“No one really courts in ah..” She trails off as Mrs. Bug comes in and places food on the table. She smiles at Bree and hurries out.”

“No one courts? Then how are the marriages seen to?”

“Did you court momma?”

“You didn’t tell her?”

“Oh she did. Arranged. So courting isn't always necessary.”

“This between Roger Mac and you isn’t arranged and isn’t courting. Then what is it?”

“Fun.” She says cheeky.

“Dating allows the couple to get to know each other. It is like pre-courting.” Claire jumps in to prevent a fight between her two strong headed red heads. 

“Hhmmff” the Scottish noise can mean anything from agreement to contempt. 

“So Bree, how were your studies going?” 

“Better momma. I was on break but will be gone longer so I may have to retake some.”

“What are you studying?” He asks as he starts to pass the bowls around.

“History and engineering.” 

“Engineering?”

“It is the study in how things work. Machines and such.”

His face lights up with pride. “That is wonderful Brianna. Truly.” 

“You really think so? You don't think it is unwomanly?”

“One of the many things I have learned from your mam is how nothing is beyond the reach of women. I am quite pride my daughter is so smart and accomplished.” 

“That was not what I expected. Though,” She looks to her mom with affection. “I should have. Momma couldn’t give her heart to less then a man of worth. “

“Thank you Brianna.” His eyes feel with tears. “If our next child takes after you, your mam and I will be blessed indeed.” He reaches out to touch Claire’s tummy.

“I can see why you love him so momma. Now, tell my about my adopted brother and wife.” As they eat, they do.


	7. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bree meets Marsili and Fergus.

The next day, after sleeping on a surprisingly soft, feather mattress, she meets Fergus and Marsili. She comes down and finds her momma and da in the kitchen, with Mrs. Bug. She joins then for breakfast. Strange, to be eating in an 18th century kitchen, with a man who is her Highland warrior, birth father. But, eating with her momma is familiar. She has been doing that every morning of her life, up until she came back through. The food is different: bannocks replace biscuits, porridge instead of oatmeal. It is all good though. The fresh warm milk is a treat.

“Momma, you are getting all you need, you and the baby, right?”

“I am Bree. I am very careful with what I eat and have had no spirits since finding out I am pregnant.”

“Good.”

“Spirits are bad then, for the bairn?” Jamie asks.

“Very, can cause severe birth defects.”

“Birth defects?” He looks between them.

“Babies born with mental diseases. Trouble with thinking and skills.” Claire explains.

“Oh idiots, you mean?”

Bree starts but Claire places her hand on her arm and shakes her head. A reminder he is from a different time.

“One way to put it. So, to be safe, pregnant women shouldn't drink. Why I am not and have advised Marsili to do the same.”

“That is good then.” 

After breakfast, they have visitors. Marsili enters first. “Mother Claire, how are ye? Is your bairn as active as this one seems to be?” She stops at the sight of Brianna. “Who is this?”

“Marsili, meet my daughter, Jamie's and I's, Brianna Ellen. Bree, meet Marsili, your sister-in -law.”

“Aye, it is a pleasure. You are surely daddy's lass. Mother Claire did say she had a daughter, that you were grown and in Boston. Came to visit then?”

“Yes, I needed to see her with child for myself, and wished to see my brother or sister, delivered.”

“Aye, tis' a good daughter, ye are. My own mam is still in Scotland. She is a bit upset still at my elopement with Fergus. Has daddy and Mother Claire told ye about that?”

“No, just that Fergus married da's step-daughter. We are just catching up.”

“Aye. Well..”

“Marsili, mi' cheri', what?” he too, stops dead at the sight of Brianna. “Mi’lady Mi’lady, who?”

“Fergus, meet Jamie and I's daughter, Brianna. Brianna, your brother, Fergus.”

“Brianna ,” his French accent, gives her name an exotic sound, “It is very pleased to meet you. Mi’lady has told us about you. We never expected to meet you.”

“Pleased to meet you also. I had always asked momma for a baby sister. I might just get one with a big brother and a sister too. A niece or nephew too. Marsili was just telling me about your courtship and elopement. I bet it is an interesting story.”

“Oh oui'. Come, let's tell our new sister.” So, Bree learns about Leery and finds herself glad she is far away in Scotland.


	8. Roger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger arrives on the Ridge. Claire comes to a realization about Frank.

“Where is Brianna?” Jamie asks a week later. Claire is in her surgery, preparing her wee herbs. She looks up with a smile. 

“Miss her do you?”

“Aye. I never thought I would be blessed enough to see her. Now that I have, well, I dinna wish to miss a minute.” Her smile gets wider before changing into a grimace. “Claire, Sassanech, are you alright? Is it the bairn?”

“Yes, but she or he is just kicking hard.” He helps her sit down. He places his hands over her heaving mound. 

“Be still wee one! Ye are bothering your mam.” 

“Thank you Jamie. As for Bree, she is out hunting.” His eyes get huge. “Yes, our daughter is a fair shot.”

“Tis good then. Who?”

“Frank. He taught her to shoot, ride, build a camp fire.” She stops, resting her hands over his. “It is strange, in a way. It is almost like he..” She trails off.

“Sassanech?”

“Christ! Did he? He could have. He never said but, it makes sense, to keep an eye. He didn’t want to believe me but, he did. If he found Bree, in the past. Then. He would have found you and me also. The bastard knew you were alive! He knew and kept it from me!”

“Aye. Seems so.”

“You seem right calm about it.”

“You are here now Claire, you and Bree. If he told you I lived when she was a mere wean of two or three, would you have brought her through, knowing what you do about history? All the troubles in Scotland? With her healthy and happy in your time. Or at ten, thirteen, sixteen?”

“Damn it! You have a good point.”

“I would have loved to have those years with you. With you both. But, our Brianna is the woman she is because of where, when, and how, she was raised. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“You are an amazing man James Fraser.”

“Momma! Da! We have a visitor.” They turn towards their daughter. Her eyes are alit with excitement. Claire struggles to her feet. 

“Who is it Bree?” 

“Claire.” The voice goes through her like an arrow. Her eyes jerk to the doorway.

“Roger!” She moves towards him. “I can’t believe it.”

“Roger Mac. The historian?” Jamie comes back to himself.

“Yes da.”

Roger looks up at the towering red head. A true Scottish father. An impressive sight. He swallows hard. Then he fully sees Claire. “Claire are you?”

“I am. We were equally shocked.”

“So, are we happy?”

“Yes. A bit concerned but happy, yes. But you, what? How?”

“Right. Well, Bree said she would be back on a week. I waited but when she wasn’t.. I was a bit concerned so I.”

“Came for me.” Her face is full of joy. Jamie feels both joy at her joy and a surge of fear. He just got her. Would this Roger Mac take her away?”

“Brianna, will you introduce me to your man?”

“Right sorry. James Fraser, Roger Jeremiah Mackenzie. Roger, my da James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser.”

“It is pleased I am to meet you sir.” He knows hand shaking isn't yet done, so he bows. Jamie returns it.

“Welcome to Fraser's Ridge. I thank you Roger Mac for helping my lasses find me.”

“I could do no less. Claire was lost without you.”

“Well Roger. Come have a seat. Let's get caught up.” Claire says. They all do. Jamie sees that Brianna sits close to the lad. He will need to have a talk with him. See what his intentions are in regards to Brianna.


	9. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Fergus question Roger about Bree.

“Roger, may I have a word with you?” Jamie Fraser asking sents a chill of fear up his spine. He only knew him as a figure from the past. Claire's great love. He knows he is about to be introduced to Bree's father. Oh boy. He swallows hard.

“Aye,” he clears his throat and tries again. “Aye, of course.” Bree gives him a look of encouragement, but it is Claire’s look of sympathy that has him concerned. He still manly follows him out.

“Roger, have a seat. “ They are in the dining room. He is awed at the auld furniture, the wallpaper, the whole feel of the place. He takes a seat where Jamie gestured. He takes his own place at the head of the table. The symbolism isn't lost on him. “I am thankful that you assisted Claire in finding me. I ne' could even hope to see her face again. Then to see Brianna, first in the wee photographs that Claire brought, then in person. To hold her in my arms. You canna imagine.”

“I am honored to have played a small part in your reunion.”

“Thank you. I am honored that you came an unimaginable way to see to Brianna. Do you love her?”

Ah, there it is. The question. The answer is easy. The implications not so much. “Aye sir, I do. Very much.”

“Good. Did you come to take her back?”

“I came to see to her, as you have said. I didn’t think I would find Claire ahh.” He trails off embarrassed.

“Expecting? A true surprise to all. Brianna wishes to stay until the bairn arrives. Claire has taught her some of the skills needed to see to the birth. It is a real relief to me to have her here. You are welcome to stay too. This house is not yet finished but there is a small croft, the first thing I build on this land. You are welcome to stay there if you wish. To stay in the house, unmarried, with Brianna, is nae option.”

“I understand and I thank you. I do wish to marry her. I've asked, in our time. But, now that I am here, you are here. Ah, I seek your permission and blessing to marry Bree, if she will have me.”

Jamie studies him. “Why wouldn’t she before?”

“It was after she found out about you. She didn’t really know who she was anymore. I was a part of all that. I believe she was overwhelmed.”

“Could be. Roger Jeremiah Mackenzie, you are a good man. I can tell. Honorable. It will be a few more months until the bairn arrives. If, during that time, my daughter continues to show interest in you, you continue to show yourself honorable, show me you can take care of her, here or there, and respect her decision to stay or go, I will give my permission. I will want to see you married here, even if you go back, so we can be witnesses. Acceptable?”

“Very. Thank you.” They nod at each other. 

“Mi’lord, I hear we have a visitor.” Fergus enters. 

“Aye. Fergus Claudal Fraser, meet Roger Jeremiah Mackenzie, Brianna's intended. Roger meet Fergus, ny adopted son and Brianna’s brother.”

“It is very nice to meet you.” Roger stands. Fergus walks up.

“You too. Brianna’s intended? I didn’t know my sister was being courted.”

“Yes, ah, we were in Boston. When she came to visit her parents, I thought it a good idea to meet them also and talk to Mr. Fraser about marrying her.”

“I would say so. So, Mi’lord, you gave your permission?”

“In a way. I will say aye or nae, after Claire has the bairn. He will be staying in the croft until then.”

“That is good. Marsili is here to see Mi’lady about our bairn.”

“All is alright?”

“Oui' just Mi’lady wishes to see her to make sure.” Roger looks blank.

“Marsili is Fergus' wife and is expecting herself.” Jamie explains.

“Congratulations. So you are to be a da and grandsire'?”

“Aye. A blessed man indeed. Let's go tell the lass what we have decided.”


	10. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire prepares Bree for her siblings birth. She tells her the story of her and Faith's births, which a returning from hunting, Jamie and Roger, overhear.

“Now, most of the time, the baby just needs guided out.”

“Most of the time!” Bree looks a bit pale as her momma discusses with her how to deliver her coming sibling. She is eight months along and time is running short.

“Yes. If not you can try turning the baby. I had to turning your cousin Maggie, your Aunt Jenny's second. She was a stubborn one though. Had to deliver her breech.”

“Momma God!” she turns alarmingly pale. 

“Sorry darling. I just want you prepared for whatever happens. I believe this one is head down and likely to stay that way. Not a lot of room to move.”

“Okay,” She pulls in a breath and squares her shoulders. “If she moves, how do I deliver breech?”

Roger was out hunting with his would be father-in-law. He knows he needs to prove himself able to care for Bree here in this time. His professorship allows him to do it in his time. But, that isn’t impressive to James Fraser. The ability to take down game, dress it, and roast it, is.

“She may not wish to stay, I ken. On the other side of the stones is her time, your time. She was started here but may wish to return to what she knows.” Jamie says as they rest against a tree, sharing a bottle of whisky.

“Aye. She loves being here with Claire and you but aye, after the babe arrives she may wish to return.”

“I wilna hold her. Having her here now is more then I could have ever hoped for. I pray you feel the same, about letting the lass decide.” His eyes drill into his soul as he stares at him.

“Aye, aye I do. I love her. Wherever, whenever, she is, I am too.”

“Good man. Oh,” He is up, rifle lifted. Roger jumps up too. The buck is huge, stilled by a deep sense of danger. Jamie nods to him. He takes a breath and says a prayer in the depths of his mind before he sights on his side, where his heart is. A quick pull of the trigger and the huge animal falls. “Grand job Roger Mac. Now, lets go finish him off.”

“I would like to tell you about Faith's birth, what I recall, and your own.”

“Okay.”

“Faith was born at five months. We were in Paris. Your da was fighting with.. well that is a story for another day. The point is dueling was not allowed. I went to stop him. The pain was cutting, as sharp as the sword Jamie was using. A flood of blood followed.” She is lost in her story and doesn’t hear Jamie come in. He stops and swallows, leaning weakly against the wall. 

“I told the carriage driver to get me to the Mother Superior at the charity hospital. I had been working part time there.” Roger walks in too. Jamie stops him from fully entering, not wanting her story interrupted. “I was also screaming out Jamie’s name but the French police had already arrived. I didn’t see him for months after. I was losing a lot of blood. Everything started to take on a dream like quality then. I recall the feel of her slipping out, Faith. The sudden absence where life had just been. I sat up and yelled for my baby. The good Mother came and told me she was with the angels now.”

“Jesus wept.” Roger whispers. They don't hear him.

“They bring her to me. So beautiful. She had your and Jamie’s red hair, those slanted cat eyes. Her skin was so thin and pearly pale, I could almost see her organs through it. I sang to her, the same songs I used to sing to you. Time it ceased to matter. Suspended as sure as I was at the time, between life and death. I didn’t know, or maybe more accurately, didn’t care, that her placenta had yet to be delivered and was festering deep inside me. I held my dead daughter and wished to join her in wherever she was.

My friend Louise came and finally got me to release the baby. Then I ceased to care about anything. I was dying and it seemed right and proper. I wished to catch up with her. Then my other friend, Raymond showed up. He was a traveler himself I believe. Had his own healing skills. Much older and more pagan then my own. He drew the afterbirth out. Having me call for Jamie at the end. Reminding me about the one person I still had.”

“Momma, I'm so..” She is weeping and Claire draws her close. She looks up at a teary eyed Jamie and Roger. She draws him over. Roger draws Bree into his arms. Jamie wraps his arms around his wife. 

“Sorry,” he whispers, completing his daughter's thought. “So sorry.”

“I only told you Bree and you men, because I wanted you to know of her and so you will be prepared if something happens. Now, this baby is far enough along to be born now and fine. But there is other things. Now let me tell you about your birth. A much happier story.”  
.  
“Yes please.”

“Your daddy and I weren’t getting along. It was hard. I promised your da I would go back, let him be a father to you. Because of Faith and the coming reactions from the loss at Culloden. But, I missed him. Badly. I wouldn’t let Frank touch me. Touch you through my belly. I go into labor in the middle of our fight.

We hurry to the hospital and, I have to rely on him. Him and the doctors. The head doctor was very chauvinist. Spoke to me through Frank. He asked if it was my first baby. He answered yes. I explained no. Told the doctor and Frank about Faith. Not all the details, of course, but enough. Frank was shocked. I hadn’t told him. He didn’t wish to hear of this time, of Jamie and our life together.

They put me under, against my wishes. It was how it was done. I woke with an empty womb and a deep fear. It was to like Faith. I again called out, “Where is my baby!” but this time Frank carries in a very much alive, you. He places you in my arms and I am whole. I hold the promise and result of Jamie and I's love in my arms.”

“Momma, I will see my sibling and you safe. You will be fully there and will never have to wonder for a moment. I promise.”

“Thanks my luv.” She stretches in Jamie's arms and then stops. Her water breaks with a flood.


	11. Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three help Claire through a hard labor. The child is born.

“Claire, have you pissed yourself or..?” Jamie is flooded with the same liquid.

“Or,” she is outwardly calm. “ My waters have broke. This child is on the way.” 

“What do we do?” Jamie is pale and shaking. Bree stands and walks over to her momma. 

“First da, we get she and you into dry clothes.” She helps her yo her feet. “Any pain yet momma?” 

“No. Not yet.” They head to the Laird's room. They help her into a dry shift. Bree wraps a plaid around her as Jamie changes on the other side of the room.

“Oh boy. Here it comes.” She leans against Bree as the first pain hits. Jamie, tucking his shirt in, quickly joins her. He places his arm around them. She sways as she rides out the first pain. “Need to walk.” They do, Jamie holding his wife up as Bree holds tight to her hands as the pains rock her. 

“Sassanech, what can I do?” It is a few hours later. The four of them, with Roger, helping to support her when Jamie has to use the privy, had been walking and breathing through the intensifying pains.

“Oh God! I don’t know!” she has lost her calmness around ten contractions ago. “Jesus F*cking Christ, this hurts!” 

“Just breath momma. Maybe we need to check how far along you are?”

“After~ oh bloody hell!” She presses against Jamie and he does his best to help, rubbing her arm while applying counter pressure to her back. When the pain loses it's grip, they carefully sit her on the bed. “Five fingers is full.” Claire reminds her in a hopeful tone as she washes her hands up to her elbows. Roger gives her a smile of reassurance. He then comes and stands by her head with Jamie. She grabs him and Jamie's as a nervous Bree prepares to preform a Gyo exam on her momma.

“Let me know if I am hurting you.”

“It is alright Bree, just do it.”

“Alright, ah, “ She carefully inserts one, then two, three, with almost enough room to add a forth. “Three, almost four.” She tells her.

“Grand. Six to seven cms. Alright, going to get harder.”

“Harder!” Jamie squeaks out. 

“Buck up! Your not the one having your insides ripped out as you attempt to pass a small barrel out of a hole designed for a shot glass.”

“Ouch!” Roger whispers.

“Good Christ!” Jamie says. 

“So hush and man up. She is the one doing the hard work.” Bree says. They get her up and continue to walk.

“Oh hell Bree, I can't do this!” It is forty minutes later. She is in the middle of the hell of transition.

“You are doing it momma. You can. You are the strongest woman I know.”

“Our daughter is right. You are sae strong and brave.” 

“Just don’t Jamie! You are the one who did this to me!” He looks at her stunned. Roger draws him aside.

“Don’t take it personally. They all say that. It is the pain.”

“How have you came by this knowledge, Roger Mac? Have you a lass you have?” He arches his ruddy brows at him.

“Oh no! I see it on the telly.”

“Telly?”

“Moving pictures. Recall I told you. Stories with sound and~ ugg pictures.” Claire groans out before succumbing to the pain again.

“Right.” He retakes her hands. She squeezes them tight as she stops and squats. “Need to push.” 

“Wait, let me.” Bree takes her place at her bent knees. “Oh, I see the hair!” She grabs some oil and massages it over her momma's straining perineum. “Push momma.” Jamie supports her as she does. “Brilliant. More hair.” Claire grabs a breath and keeps going. 

Ten minutes later. 

“Oh, I see a forehead.”

“Guide it out.” She pants out. Bree places her hand on either side. With the next push, her sibling's eyes( tightly closed) and nose slips out. Mouth and chin, neck. The baby turns and Bree guides the emerging shoulders, and quickly, the rest of the body out. 

“Oh man. Oh God!” she holds her brother in her shaking hands. He stares back up at her.

“Bree, is the baby okay?”

“Yes. My brother is very brawl.” She carefully lifts him up into her momma’s arms.

“Brother? Oh. Hello little man.” She stares down at him as she feels Jamie shake in sobs behind her.


	12. Sloan Christie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bree learns of her other brother, the bairn is named, and Roger gets the answer to his question.

The silence is almost holy. No one speaks. Even the baby is silent. Exhausted from the ordeal of being birthed, he is content to look up at his mam with his wide blue eyes. She, for her part, is content to do the same. “How far you have come.” She thinks as she looks at her future, her and Jamie’s son. “And your journey has just began.” She strokes the silkiness of his red hair. So like Faith's and Bree's. She maintains eye contact as long as he does, a bonding time she didn’t have with Bree as she was brought in way after birth and she never saw Faith's eyes open.

He looks away first and begins to root around on her chest. “Oh I see. Hold on love.” She loosens the top of her shift and he quickly latches on. Jamie watches, open mouthed, as their son takes his first meal.

“Does it hurt?” Bree asks when she sees her momma wince.

“Not as he nurses. Lower. It causes contractions that firm up my uterus and release the afterbirth. Catch it will you love. I need to make sure it is all there.”

She makes a face but recalling the story of her sisters birth, does. It is only then that his cord is tied and cut. “It gives him oxygen and nutrients even after birth.” Claire had explained.

Soon after, her and the baby are cleaned up and laid into bed. Jamie lays beside them and just marvels at the sight of his wife and child. “Mo Mac.” He whispers at one point.

“Yes. A son of your body and name.” Claire says recalling Willie.

“Fergus right? Of your name not your body.” Bree asks from where she sits by the bed. Roger leans on the far wall.

“Partly. Fergus is a son of my name and heart. Willie, well, he is of my body, and in my heart. He doesn’t and won't bare my name.” Roger who had been dozing, straightens up at this.

“What?”

“He is a bastard Bree, though only a few ken this fact. Legally he is William Ransom, an Earl. He was a result of a bit of blackmail by his mam.” He tells Bree and Roger of Geneva, of her threats, marriage, pregnancy, and death. “ As he grew his true father became more evident. I had to leave. It almost tore me in two but, he couldn’t be a bastard if I could keep him an Earl.”

“Da,” she comes up and wraps her arms around him. “You lost Faith, then momma and I, then Willie. I am so sorry.” He hugs her back.

“Dinna fash luv. Faith is in heaven, you and your mam have been restored to me, Willie is safe and well, and now, God has gifted me with a new son.”

“Do you have a name for him?”

“Aye. You wish to tell her Sassanech. You did all the hard work.”

“Thank you. May I introduce, Sloan Christie Fraser.”

“Warrior for Christ.” Roger says as he walks over to them.

“Just so.” A proud Jamie says.

“Is that what his name means?”

“Aye. Sloan means Warrior. Christie is for or of Christ. A very fine name.”

“Thank you Roger Mac. It is aye. The question you asked me.”

“Truly?”

“Aye. Treat her well, wherever you end up. Tis all I ask.”

“I swear it.”

“What?” the lasses say together.

“Roger he asks me for our daughter’s hand. I told him I would say aye or nae after the bairn came. I needed to see, eh. To make sure he was the right lad for our Brianna. He has shown he is.”

“Come Brianna. I've a question to ask you.” She follows him out with a smile.


	13. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger officially pops the question.

“I am awed by you.” Roger tells her. They have moved into the living room or Great Room of the house, leaving the new parents to bond with the baby.

“I can't believe I was able to do that.” She is still on the endorphin high. “He just slipped into my arms. To be able to hold new life in my arms. My own brother. “

“He is a bawl lad and I am so glad you and I were here to witness his birth.”

“Oh me too. I was shocked to find her pregnant but so happy that he is born healthy and that momma is alright.”

“It is wonderful.” Her eyes are dancing and he loves to see her in such joy. He hopes his question increases that. “Bree, I need to ask you something.” She stills as she had been half dancing, half floating through the room.

“Sorry Roger. Of course.”

“I had a talk with your da when I got here. I asked for your hand. He wouldn’t say aye or nae, not until he saw me as a worthy man, able to take care of you. Well, he said aye today. So, since I've his permission.” He drops to one knee in front of her. “Will you do me the honor of being my wife, sharing the bad times and bad with me. Raising children, fighting and making up, partnering with me as we journey through life together. I love you Brianna Ellen Fraser. Will you marry me?” He has carried a ring in his pocket as Claire gets close to delivering. He pulls it out now. A simple gold band and a small diamond, all he could afford on his pay. He was relieved it came through. The small ruby he also carried, was taken instead.

“Here or there?”

“Wherever you are Bree is home.”

“Yes Roger. I will marry you.” He stands and slips the ring on her finger. He meets her eyes and finds her joy has expanded. Then he takes her lips.


	14. Blessings Upon Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus and Marsili arrive to the news of a new brother and engaged sister. Marsili goes into labor.

A week after Sloan is born and Brianna and Roger get engaged, Fergus and a hugely pregnant Marsili arrive.

“Mi’lord, Marsili thought it best to come and stay as the bebe' is close.” 

“Perfect. You can meet your baby brother.” Fergus dark eyes get comically big. 

“My brother!”

“Aye born but a week ago. Brianna delivered him and Roger asked for her hand, after getting my permission.”

“A new brother and soon to be brother-in-law! A lot has happened, oui'?”

“Aye.” He turns to get Marsili and informs her of what is going on. 

“Oh, I must see Mother Claire and the new lad!” 

“Claire, ye have visitors.” She rests on the bed with Sloan Christie asleep on her chest.

“Oh who?”

“Fergus and Marsili. She is close and wishing to stay.”

“Of course. See them in.” Fergus is a bit shy but Marsili waddles right up to her.

“Mother Claire! Oh look at him!”

“I know.” She looks down at her sons red hair with affection. “His name is Sloan Christie.” She transfers him into her hands.

“Hello Sloan. Oh such a big yawn. I am your big sister Marsili. Will soon have a playmate for you.”

“Sloan Christie, Warrior of Christ.” Fergus says as he enters fully. “Mi'lady, a grand name.” He carefully touches the babies foot, poking out of the end of the tarden he is wrapped in. 

“We think so.”

“Take him Fergus.” He does and looks at his wife with concern. “His nephew is on the way.” She bends over under the force of her contraction.

Claire jumps out of bed. “Take the baby to Jamie, Fergus. Then come back.” Fergus stands, holding the baby tight and looking back and forth in a panic. “Now.” He responds to note of command in her voice.

“Can you do this Mother Claire after just..”

“Yes. No worries. Brianna is out hunting with Roger. So..I must. Don't worry Marsili. I've this.”

“Oh bloody hell! This hurts!” Three hours and two stops to nurse the baby, while Fergus walked his wife around, and the intensity is catching up to her. 

“I know luv. I really do. Every pain brings you closer to the baby.” She nods, her blond curls sticking to her sweaty head. 

“Oh God help me!” cried out a hour later as once again her midwife takes a nursing break. 

“Ah mi cheri'. He hears.”

“Shut up! Shut up! You did this!” She calls out as she bends over double with the force of her pain.

“Marsili, I am.” Jamie, coming in to check up as Claire finishes feeding Sloan, hears the exchange.

“Dinna Fash son. They all say thus. It is the pain talking.” He walks over to Marsili. “Take my hands. Squeeze as hard as you have need.” She does and he sees she is pushing. “Oh no! Dinna be about that without Claire. Christ, Fergus, go fetch her.” He takes off. “Ah pant like a dog Marsili. Come lass, I diina wish to deliver my grandchild.”

Claire arrives a few minutes later. She hands Sloan to Jamie and drops down check. “Okay Marsili. You may push. Fergus, get behind and support her.” He does and she wraps a hand around his shoulder and neck. “Grand. Good. Just like that.” She grabs a breath and does it again. Jamie stands swaying with his fussy son who's dinner had been interrupted. “A few more like that and we will have him or her.”

A few contractions later, and she guides her grandson out. “A healthy lad.” Said as she lifts him into Marsili's arms. 

“A lad. I ken'd it. Healthy?”

“Yes very. Congratulations.” From behind her Fergus is thanking God through his tears. They look down on the lad with his mam's blond hair and papa's dark eyes. 

They are settled in to the spare room with Marsili giving her son his first feeding. Jamie tucks Claire back into their bed where Sloan finishes his.

“I pray Brianna and Roger had a successful hunting trip with two new mam's to feed.” Jamie says with a chuckle as he watches her. “A son and grandson. What a blessing!”

“A daughter soon to be married. A new son-in-law, new son, and grandson. Our little family is sure growing.”

“Aye. Blessings upon blessings.”


	15. Rings and Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire discuss marriage customs and other important things as they prepare to see their daughter married.

“Roger gave Brianna a ring before the wedding.” She sits changing Sloan's clod. With a nod she agrees.

“Yes in their time that is how it is done. When the man proposes, he gives the lady a ring as a promise, a type of place holder. Man also wear wedding rings in this time.” She adds as she lifts their son up to her shoulder. She starts the long remembered swaying build into the DNA of all mother’s since Eve. She watches her husband who had been working on the ledgers for The Ridge. He sat his quill down and looks off in the distance, thinking.

“Do they know?”

“Yes.” Sloan relaxes farther against his mam. She lays him down in the cradle his da had carved for him. Walking over to Jamie, she places her hands on his shoulders, massaging the tension out of them. “What is on your mind?”

“Och just I didn’t give you such before our wedding.” She quietly laughs so as not to wake Sloan.

“With a day's notice and no idea of the customs of a time you didn’t even yet know I was from, you surely can't be blamed.”

“That is a grand point. Do you wish for another ring Sassanech?”

“I don’t need a place saved. Your ring has been on my finger for over 20 years Jamie. With four children and a grandchild, I believe our relationship is firmly established.”

“Aye. That it is.” His hand comes up and covers her silver ring, hers, theirs. “So, when do Brianna and Roger wish to make this wedding? I will need to get ahold of Father Campbell.”

She stills behind him. He frowns before asking,” What is it?”

“Well, Roger's own uncle, Rev. Wakefield raised him. He was raised protestant.”

“He is not catholic?”

“No. He isn't. He and Bree wish..”

“To be married by a minister, nae priest?”

“Yes. Look Jamie, she would still be legally married. You know Roger is a good man.”

“I know. But, Claire to have our child married outside the Church.”

“I got them to compromise. To agree to have our grandchildren baptized as catholics.” He lets out a breath.

“Well that is good then. Alright, when will this service be?”

“A week from now. You are alright with it?”

“Accepting. Is that good enough?”

“Yes it is. Thank you Jamie.”

He talks to Roger later that day. He gets his promise to have the babies baptized as catholics and talks to him about something else. A surprise for Claire.


	16. Who Gives This Woman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bree and Roger are married and Jamie surprises Claire.

He has a lump in his throat that wouldn’t go away. One line. He has one line in this process of giving his daughter away. Away! He just meet her, officially a bit less then six months ago and now he has to respond with, ‘ Her momma and I do', when asks who gives her in marriage. How was he to do that? He sighs as he raises from the bed. 

Claire is already up. She sits nursing Sloan with a far-a-way look in her eyes. Oh! She had seen their daughter grow up. Nursed her at her breast as she now does their son. What must she be thinking? Seeing her child becoming a wife today?

“Claire?” She looks at him and tries for a smile. “I feel the same.” He softly confesses. 

“Jamie, she was just this age a moment ago. How?”

“Time is a thief as we both ken. She is here. We get to see her wed. I ne' expected.”

“Me either. I told her right before I left. How could I go through and not see her married, hold my first grandchild. Now we are both getting the first, at least.”

“Aye. It is a good day. If bittersweet.”

“Exactly. I had the talk with her last night.”  
“The talk?” She smiles as she adjusts Sloan onto her other breast. Once the bairn is eating like a starving man, she answers.

“She is a virgin. I just told her what to expect.”

“Oh aye.” He had only one experience taken a maidenhead. He prays his daughter has a better experience. Should he talk to Roger Mac then? “So she understands?”

“She does.”

“Should I speak to Roger Mac then? Being as I know how..” He doesn’t like to speak of Willy's conception. But, to help his daughter.

“It is alright Jamie. He loves her. He knows to be slow and gentle. To prepare her.” 

“Oh aye.” He flushes a bit at the idea of.. Maybe time to change the subject. “So her dress and all is ready?” She smiles as she hands him their son to burb. He lays the lad across his shoulder and starts to rub his back.

“Yes. She is all prepared. We will leave her hair down as fitting a maiden. I am loaning her your mam's pearls. It feels right to have her wear them today.”

“Aye. Right and proper. Roger has a ring for her?”

“He does and she for him. It might shock some of the guests but..”

“But, it is their wedding. It will go as they wish. Even with the reverend.”

“He is the adopted son of a preacher man.” She grins as she starts to sing a song that came out right before she came through. “Ain't no one who can ever please me but the son of a preacher man. Ain't no one who can ever reach me but the son of a preacher man.”

Sloan turns towards the sound of his mam's voice. Jamie just stares at her in shock. 

“A song from her time. She loves him, heretic, or no. I knew his uncle. He was well raised.”

“I know Sassanech. I ken his heart. It would just be easier were he Catholic.”

He dresses carefully. Not just for Brianna's ceremony but for Claire's surprise. She does the same. She takes his breath when he sees her. As bonny as she was on their own wedding day. Sloan is dressed in his best gown. A bonnet placed over his red curls. Marsili and Fergus will be watching him with their own wee lad, Germain.

He goes to see his daughter. She is a vision. Her dress is bonny but it is the excitement and joy in her eyes are what makes her radiant. He bites his lip trying to keep the tears at bay. “You are beautiful Brianna.”

“Thank you da. I am a bit nervous.” 

“Tis normal. I was shaking with nerves on the day I married your mam. It wasn’t until I took her hand and felt her own nerves tremble through her that I started to settle. I knew I wasn't alone then, you see. There were two of us, you see. As you and Roger Mac will be. Two into one. I would bet he is as nervous.”

“Thanks da. Will you place my grandma's pearls on me?”

“It would be my pleasure.” He places them around her neck. To see the promise of he and Claire's love wearing his mam's pearls as she prepares to get married causes a lump to reappear in his throat. “Ready to go meet your husband?”

“I am. Da, even married, I am still your daughter. That will never change.” He smiles and takes her arm. They walk out and meet Claire. She takes her other arm and, together they lead her to her groom.

“Who gives this woman to be married to this man?” The reverend asks. 

Jamie clears his throat and stands tall and proud. “Her momma and I do.”

The vows are the same to Jamie's relief. He stands with his own bride at his side and watches their daughter pledge herself to her man. He recalls his own wedding. He recalls Marsali and Fergus' when the priest blessed him and Claire's union too. Today would be another time he renews his commitment to Claire. 

They present each other with the rings and he leads Claire up to stand beside them. “Jamie what?” He ignores her protests and stops by the minister.

“Claire, I wished to take this time to show you, our daughter and son-in-law, and all assembled, just how much you mean to me. I asked Brianna and Roger Mac and the good Reverend. I wish you to give me a ring. I would be proud to wear a ring showing I am happily married. After four children and a grandson, seems time.” A titter of laughter runs across the assembly but he is focused on his bride.

“Oh Jamie. Thank you.” The reverend smiles as he turns to them. 

“Claire, take the ring,” Jamie presses one into her hand. She sees it is a simple silver band. “and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed.” She does as Jamie presents his left hand. She slips it on his hand. She is smiling even as tears run down her eyes. The Frasers move back to their places as he pronounces Brianna and Roger as husband and wife. “You may kiss the bride.” Roger does and a cheer goes up. “ May I present Mr. and Mrs. Roger Mackenzie.”

They party deep into the night before the new Mackenzie’s head into the small croft Roger had helped build on the property for them.


	17. Will They Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after the wedding, a question and a suddenly ill Brianna.

A month after their wedding, Claire finds time to talk to her daughter. She has been holed up in the croft with Roger for most of that time. 

“My baby brother has grown.” She lifts the sleeping baby” tightly swaddled, into her arms.

“Yes they tend to. Motherhood is both time rushing past and each hour lasting a lifetime. At the same time.” She smiles as Bree rocks her baby brother against her chest. “I was terrified when I realized I was pregnant. For the baby. For myself. But now that he is here healthy and I am alright, well, the chance to do it again, with Jamie; it is a blessing.”

“It is.” She smiles down at the sleeping baby. “To get a chance to hold my brother. See him. Know that there is more of my kin in the world. That you and da won't..”

Claire sits swiftly down on the rocker she had been standing by. She clings to the arms carved with roses and thistles, a gift Jamie made at learning of Sloan’s coming.

“So, you are leaving then?”

“We have discussed it. You've Sloan, Marsili, Fergus, Germain. Da. It is our time. Our place.”

“All true. But Bree, I would miss you terribly.”

“I would miss you too momma. You, da, Sloan, well everyone. We are still talking. Haven't decided yet.”

“But, leaning that way.” She nods before turning alarmingly pale. She hands Sloan back to his mam and turns, running towards the front door. She runs into Roger and Jamie, returning from seeing to the animals. Roger catches her.

“Love what?” She manages to push past him and is violently sick by the porch. Claire is there handing Sloan to Jamie and reaching for Bree.

“I am okay.” She leans quickly against her. She gets her sat down as her concerned husband and father hover. Claire takes her pulse. “It was strange, came on suddenly.”

“Is she alright Sassanech?”

“I need to exam her.” She is lead back in her momma's surgery. The men wait anxiously outside. “Bree, when was your last cycle?” asked as she carefully palpates her stomach. No rebound tenderness or guarding, thank God.

“Before the wedding. God, two weeks before.”

“So you are two weeks late.”

“Yes! I am pregnant, right?”

“I would say so. Congratulations.”

“I am not sure what I feel. We discussed going back, finishing school before we started.. Now, can I, being pregnant?”

“I did with you.” Said in a no nonsense tune. She doesn’t want to influence her but she really wants her to stay.

“I need to tell Roger.”

“I will lead him in.” She steps out and meets a pacing Roger and Jamie, still holding tight to Sloan. “Bree needs to tell you something.” He hurries in.

“Sassanech, is our daughter alright?”

“She is. She is just pregnant.”

“Ah Dhai!”


	18. Pregnant!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger reacts

“Brianna, what is wrong?” Roger's face is deathly pale as he hurries over to her. He knows his mother-in-law can do a lot but if it is her appendix or gallbladder?

“Roger, take a deep breath. I don't want you passing out on me.” He does and then she makes him take another before having him sit. “Okay. I am pregnant.” He stares at her, eyes blown wide. He was prepared, or tried to be, for a surgical emergency. But a baby? He hadn’t even thought of that. It hasn’t entered his mind. Not sure why. It wasn't like they hadn't, and quite a lot. But..

“Roger, say something.” She didn’t know how he would react. Would he freak, run out of the room screaming? Would he pass out? Cry? They weren’t, after all, planning on having a child this soon. She was just 21, after all, with college to finish, if they go back. To be having a baby now, 200 years away from their own time was not how they planned to start a family.

“Brianna, I~ God, I~ am happy it isn't your gallbladder. “ She just glares at him and he knows that wasn’t the response she wanted. “Sorry love just is a bit of shock here. Aren’t you? This wasn’t in the plans.”

“No it wasn’t. Nor was me coming through and finding momma pregnant, delivering my own brother, finding more family with Fergus, Marsili, and Germain, marrying here. None was in the plans. But here we are. I am pregnant and will give birth to an aunt or uncle to Sloan who is almost a year younger than him.”

“You want to stay.” He realizes with a pane. He had promised Jamie it would be her choice but the coming bairn changes things a bit.

“I need momma. I don't know how to do this.”

“Modern sterile hospital is where I would prefer our child born.”

“I get that. Pain meds would be nice too but Roger, my whole family is here.”

“And mine is here. In this room. I know all went okay with Claire and Marsili but you recall the story of your sister’s birth.”

“I do,” she placed her hand on his. “But stillbirths happen in modern hospitals too.”

“Aye but,” he urges her closer and she climbs onto his lap. His hand covers her lower abdomen. “If they bairn can't travel. If he or she is born here and then can't go through. What then. Now, nestled inside you, it can. You came through in your mam but..”

“I did but I can travel. If I wasn’t able to, I may have been lost to the stones. Momma might have made it and found herself no longer pregnant. We don’t know.”

“Brianna, I just want to do what is best for you both. I am not sure what that is.”

“Can we just celebrate the fact we are to be parents for a bit. Then we can try to figure out the rest? This is big news after all.”

He laughs. “That it is. I love you Brianna, you and our child.”

“We love you too.”


	19. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother's Day on the Ridge.

“Momma, do you ken what day it is?” 

“Ken? You are picking up your da's and husbands words.” Claire teases as she lifts Sloan up to burb. 

“Well, I am surrounded by it. But do you know?”

“Sunday.”

“Aye, and also Mother's Day.” 

“Is it?” She smiles as her son let's out a belch. 

“Yes. I know it isn’t celebrated here yet but, we can have Marsili and Fergus over for dinner. We can tell them about the baby.” 

“That is an excellent idea.” She smiles at her daughter. Roger is dispatched to invite the other Frasers over. Bree and Claire explain to Jamie about Mother's Day.

“A day just to honor mam's.” He exclaims as they explain while planning the nights menu.

“Yes, don't you think we deserve it?” Claire asks.

“Oh aye Sassanech. After seeing what you go through to deliver the bairns. One day isna enough.” 

“They will be here.” Roger says. The men help the women prepare supper. A roast of venison and fresh root vegetables, bannocks with butter and honey, and apple pie for dessert. 

“It smells wonderful. Seems I am more hungry nursing him then I was whilst carrying him” Marsili announces when she and Fergus enter with Germain. 

“Oh, let me see my nephew.” Bree hurries over to take Germain out of his pappa's arms. “Look at you. You get bigger all the time.”

“My Marsili feeds him well.” Fergus says with pride as he follows them in. 

“She does. And it is normal. Breastfeeding does keep you eating a lot. You are truly eating for two.” Claire adds as she welcomes her son and daughter-in-law with kisses.

“It is so nice to have my entire family together. Fergus, the son of my heart and name. My precious Marsili and my first grandchild, Germain. My own heart, the daughter of Claire and I's love, Brianna, her husband, the son of home, Roger Mac, our unexpected blessing, a son of my auld age, Sloan Christie, and his mam, my love, my family no matter where we are, My Claire. Family. Slainte'.” He toasts and the food is passed around. The conversation is on crops and babies, growing things. When everyone is somewhat satisfied, Bree and Roger, stand. 

“We have an announcement. Brianna and I are expecting. We are to be parents soon too.” A cheer goes up. Marsili hugs her and Fergus pats Roger's back. “Another toast. To mother’s.”

“Slainte’” echoes around the table.

“Aye, our women, in who's broad hips cradle us and then our bairns. May God forever bless them.” Jamie adds.

It is a very sweet Mother's Day indeed.


	20. Will You Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mackenzie's give an answer.

“I have gotten so big. Nothing fits.” Brianna complains to her momma. She is four months pregnant and is just starting to show. 

“Oh love you have a long way to go.” Claire says with a laugh, lifting a fussy Sloan out of his crib. She rocks him before placing him on her breast. 

“I know. Uggg.” They sit in the quiet as the baby nurses. When Claire changes sides, Bree says,” Roger and I have decided.” Claire's eyes pop off his son to her daughter.

“And?”

“We are..” Just then Jamie and Roger walk in. Roger comes over and rubs his wife's stomach. Jamie smiles down at his nursing son. 

“Jamie, Bree was just telling me they have made a decision.” His eyes also turn to their daughter.

“Roger Mac, ye spent all day with me and didn’t say a word.” 

“Bree wished too. “

“Well, Brianna, what say ye?”

“Roger and I are staying. We can't leave family.” 

“Ah Dhai!” Jamie whispers a prayer of thanks.

“Oh Bree. I am so glad! To see your child. For you to see Sloan grow up.” Claire has tears of joy running down her face.

“I couldn’t leave you momma, or da, Sloan, my brother and sister, and wee nephew. Roger and I agree that this is best.”

“Roger, thank you.” Claire stands, and hugs him, one handed, as Sloan still feeds.

“This is home. We couldn’t leave.” He says hugging her back. “You will see our child safely delivered?”

“I will. I swear it.” They spend the evenong together, celebrating.


	21. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna has a craving. Can her momma figure out how to satisfy it?

Brianna sighs as she attempts to get comfortable on her mam's sofa. At almost 7 months, no position was entirely comfortable. But her sighs have a different quality that gets Claire’s attention. 

She has just changed Sloan's clot and sat him on the plaid on the floor. He had just learned to sit up a week ago to his parent's and big sister’s delight. She joins her daughter.

“What is it luv, the baby causing trouble?” 

“Some,” She stretches trying to relief the ache in her back. Her momma moves closer and massages it. Her daughter breaths out in pleasure. “Thanks momma.”

“Is this all that is troubling you?”

Another sigh. “I was just thinking of all the modern things that are so helpful with a newborn. Disposal nappies, baby wipes, teething rings, drugs that help take away the pain.”

Claire's hand pauses on her daughter's back. “Are you regretting not going back?”

“No! No we want to be here. I just wish there was a way to bring some modern things here.” Claire nods in understanding as she resumes the smooth circles over her daughter’s back.

“Well Sloan likes the teething bone your da gave him.” The lad happily sits gnawing on the heavy turkey leg bone. Claire had boiled it before letting her son have it. She most admit, it seems to be helping him break his first tooth in. Bree smiles down at her baby brother. “The cloth soaked in aloe has keep Sloan and Germain’s little bottoms rash free. I will do all I can to see my grandchild into the world with as little pain as possible but I am afraid I can’t figure out a way to make disposable nappies.” Bree leans back a hugs her momma with one hand.

“I love you momma. Sloan is the happiest healthiest baby I have ever seen. We will do fine. It is just I have cravings. I don’t know what to do about them.”

“What are you craving?”

“Pizza!” Said in a longing voice. “But I can't see..”

“I think we can do pizza. Dough we have, canned tomatoes, cheese, some fresh ham, spices.”

“Oh momma! Your grandson and I would be so happy.”

“Well then, let’s go make pizza.” She helps her to her feet and gathers up her son. He offers her the bone he has been happily chewing on. “No lamb, momma doesn’t want that. That is for Sloan but thank you.” He waves it around with a laugh before returning it to his mouth.

They enter the kitchen, placing Sloan back on the floor. Mrs. Bug has several mounds of dough raising. Perfect. They take one and start to spread it out. Mrs. Bug reenters and looks in puzzlement at them.

“What are ye about?”

“We are making a dish Brianna recalls from Boston.” The old lady just nods and goes back to working on the rest of the dough. They spread it as thin as possible before Claire reaches for the canned tomatoes. Mrs. Bug shudders. They know she thinks them poisonous. “I promise Mrs. Bug, I am not out to poison my family.”

“Nae, of course not.” But she still looks doubtful. Claire empties a jar into the big bowl used for mixing. She adds minced garlic, onions, and parsley, to it. She then starts to grind it all together, turning the tomatoes into more of a sauce. It is spread on the dough as Bree crumbles some goat cheese. It is sprinkled onto the prepared dough. Ham is diced and added. This is when Roger and Jamie walk in.

“Pizza!” Roger exclaims.

“So we are hoping.”

“What is pizza?” Jamie comes up to study it.

“A food from Boston our daughter is craving.” A small gesture towards Mrs. Bug. “So we decided to make it.”

“Wonderful.” Roger Mac says and Jamie ken’d Brianna isna the only one craving.” They move the pizza into the oven. Soon the tantalizing smell of the pizza fills the room and even Mrs. Bug's mouth was watering. Sloan, smelling food, starts to fuss. Jamie lifts him up. 

“What is the scrimmage about?” he asks him. The baby throws the bone down and starts to chew on his fist. “Like that then.” He carries his hungry son over to Claire who places him on her breast. He knows if he lives to be a hundred, no sight will fill him with as much joy as that sight. The sight of their bairn feeding from her breasts. 

Brianna pulls the steaming pie out of the oven. She carries it to the dining room table and cuts it. Her family joins her and Roger carries a piece to Mrs. Bug, still working in the kitchen. 

“How does one eat this pizza?” Jamie asks.

“See da,” Brianna picks it up and takes a bite off the end. Her moan is involuntary. The others join here. 

“This is better then we get at home.” Roger Mac says. Jamie doesn’t know what it tastes like in their time but it is quite tasty in his. Sloan is giving a piece of crust to gnaw on. Everyone is happy with the pizza dinner, even Mrs. Bug( who takes a piece for Mr. Bug), and Brianna’s craving is satisfied.


	22. Ma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look who's talking!

Claire smiles at the sight. Jamie, in just breeks, lays on their bed, lifting Sloan above his head. The little boy squeals with joy. “High in the sky like a bird!” Jamie says as he sways the giggling baby back and forth. She watches with a smile. The fact that Jamie is able to fully parent their child. That he will be able to spoil his grandchild the same, brought a lump to her throat.

“Higher, ye say? As ye wish.” He stretches as high as he can. Sloan is laughing as hard as he can. Then he sees her. 

“Ma!” It startles them both. His first word. Recognizable anyway. 

“Sloan!” Claire walks over to them. “Who am I?”

“Ma!” he yells again. Jamie lowers him down and he reaches for his ma. She takes him, laughing through her tears. “My wonderful big lad.”

“Who am I?” Jamie asks. His eyes shimmer also.

Sloan looks at him. “Ma?” They both laugh.

“Nae lad. Ma has the milk.” Reminded he looks down and starts to fuss. “Sorry.” He says to Claire as she undoes her front. 

“Ma provides the milk and da makes Sloan fly.” Claire explains. She places her son on her breast. He nurses contently. 

“God Sassanech, I dinna need to ask ye what his first word was because I am here. An incredible gift.”

“He is. Our gift to each other.” 

“Bree will be given us another soon, eh.” That is where she had been, checking her.

“Yes. Any day now.”

“Is she ready? I ken it would be easy in your time.”

“It is never easy but easier yes. But, she is ready, our ready as she can be.”

“Having her ma here will help.”

“It will. The baby is head down and engaged. I foresee no problems.”

“Tis' good.” He looks at his son nursing happily. He sees him smile around his mam's nipple. “Cheeky little lad.” Claire looks down and smiles.

“His da's son.”

“Oh aye.”


	23. Jeremiah James Fraser Mackenzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise from Sloan and Bree's baby is born.

“Ma!” She looks up from her medical journal where she was recording the cut she had just stitched up. One of the Campbell’s children had fell and cut his forehead open.

Sloan had been happily playing with some blocks his big sister Bree had made for him. Now he stands on his wobbly legs. She holds her breath as he looks at her, arms held out in front of him. He takes a hesitate step towards her just as his da walks in. He stops and stares. They are both now holding their breathes. 

He doesn’t see his da which is good. He isn’t distracted. He keeps his eye on his ma as he takes another careful step, another, another, until he reaches her shaking arms. “Oh my baby!” she cries as she hugs him. Jamie enfolds them both in his arms. 

“Da's braw lad!” He looks at Claire, tears running down his face. “Christ Claire!” She understands. It is a monent he didn’t get with Bree or William. 

“I know.” 

Roger runs in. Breathless and wide eyed. “Bree. It is time!” Claire immediately switches from one child to the other. From proud mam to healer. She hands Sloan to his da and hurries after Roger.

Brianna paces their small cabin in the grips of a contraction. Claire waits it out. When her daughter can speak, Claire asks her how close. “Around 4 minutes. I didn’t wamt to take you away from Sloan until I had too.”

“It is alright Bree. Labor is natural. All I will be doing is monitoring it and helping the child into the world.”

“Right! Oh God! Here it comes again!” She takes her hands.

“Look at me Bree. Breath with me.” She tries until she reaches the crest. She starts to panic. “Almost there. Stay with me Bree.” When it is over, she leads her to the bed to check her. Scrubbing her hands to her elbow with hot water Roger already had ready, she then lifts up her skirts. 

“Is she close?” Roger asks.

“A moment Roger.” She slips her clean hand inside her. “Bree, you are already at seven.”

“Good.” 

“Very.” But she knows the worst is to come. “As long as you can walk, it will help. Let's get you down to your shift.” They do right before the next one hits.

“Oh mother of God! F*ck this hurts!” Claire just holds her and lends her, her support. No breathing truly helps this stage. It is brutal but thankfully brief. Five more contractions like that and she tells her she needs to push. 

“Roger, get behind her.” Claire kneels before her daughter on the same birthing stool that had seem Sloan and Germain into the world. She looks between her daughter’s quivering thighs. A tuft of red hair greets her. “Bree, I can see the hair. Push.” She does, squeezing tight to Roger's hands. “Good. Grab a breath and again.” Each push shows more of the baby's red locks.

Ten minutes later.

“Good. I see the forehead. Just a few more.”

“I can't. Momma. I can’t.”

“You can. You are.” 

The door swings open and Jamie enters. “The bairn is with the Bugs. I wanted tae..” He trails off at the sight. “I will just.” He backs up.

“Daddy!” he stops, stunned. “I need you.” Claire smiles and nods. He steps all the way into the room and by his daughter's side.

“I am here a leanen. How can I help?”

“Just stand by me. I know I can do this with you, Roger, and momma here.” 

“Good. Push Bree.” She does and Claire catches the baby's emerging head. She gently holds it as her next push brings the baby's startled face out. “Pant Bree.” She sucks the baby's nose and mouth out. “Now one more.” She finds the last of her energy and does. A shoulder, a turn, another and the child slips into his grandma's hands. She looks down on him, quickly evaluating. 

“Momma?” 

“Jamie come.” He hurries over, afraid. But Claire is smiling. “Do you want to tell your daughter and Roger Mac what they have?”

“A son. A strong braw lad!” She then lifts him into Bree's arms. The cord, still now, is tied and cut. 

“A son. He is alright.”

“He is.” She tells Roger. Bree just holds him with tears leaking down her face.

She and the baby are cleaned up and tucked into bed. She starts him nursing and winces at the pain that goes through her .

“I know but it helps the uterus shrink down.” Her momma says in sympathy.

“Do you have a name?” Jamie asks. He is overwhelmed. First Sloan’s first steps, then Bree calling him Daddy, now a red haired grandson.

“Yes, he is Jeremiah James Fraser Mackenzie. We will call him Jemmy.”

“Brianna.” Jamie can't say more past the lump in his throat. His family, wife, daughters, sons, and now grandson. He looks to Claire who is as equally teary eyed. We did so good, their eyes say.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I am thankful for every like, kudo, comment, and reblog. They keep me going.   
I have enjoyed exploring this, what if, tale with you. I pray you have felt the same.


End file.
